The Visitor
by Jopar
Summary: A mysterious visitor comes back to Haven...to help or to hurt?
1. Chapter 1

Obviously, I don't own the standard Haven characters, setting, etc., but then you already know that or else you wouldn't be reading this story.

Please visit my other Haven story Forever Changed by jopar. I hope you enjoy them both...Thank You for reading.

Chapter One

Dave and Vince stepped outside the newspaper office into a completely still world. "_We stuck, nor breath nor motion; / As idle as a painted ship / Upon a painted ocean_," quoted Vince as he pull the key from the lock.

Dave nodded at his brother and then motioned toward the moon. A giant red globe seemed to hang suspended over the center of the street. The brothers stared at the orb for a few minutes—each in his own thoughts.

"Well…she's back," whispered Vince breaking the silence.

"How does she do that?"

"You probably don't want to know."

"Yup," Dave nodded, "gonna get interesting."

"Always does."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Completely relaxed, Duke sat on deck; the boat pitched gently in a tranquil rocking motion. A warm, gentle breeze picked up sections of his hair and tossed it about giving him the feel of a sensuous summer night. The rays from a full moon bounced here and there reflected in his wine glass. _Life was good, _he mused. The troubles were…well, not his concern. His father had apparently returned to—wherever ghosts go, and Acting Chief of Police Nathan Wuornos was busy—somewhere else. "Yep," Duke said raising his glass. "Here's to peace on earth…or better…peace on water."

Suddenly a dark cloud crossed the moon, and the wind changed direction. A chill crept up Duke's spine as he noticed a mysterious shadow lurking on the far side of the deck. "What the hell?" he mumbled reaching for the Glock 19 he kept under his deck chair.

"You're going to shoot a ghost?" Duke heard Simon say with a snicker. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"…yeah, and I thought you were gone. Aren't the dead supposed to stay…dead?"

"Not until you take my place…continue my work."

"You know…" Duke said shaking his head slowly, "that just isn't gonna happen."

Suddenly Simon's ghostly figure dissipated into a dark cloud. Spreading itself heavily across Duke's chest, it was on him before he could react. Duke gasped; he couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. Feeling completely paralyze with fear, Duke fought for his life. Finally, breaking through the fear, his breathing returned to normal, and he felt the tug of tangled sheets around him. There was still a weight on his chest, but it was not significantly heavy. Slowly he opened his eyes only to be greeted by piercing yellow orbs. He heard a loud purr and felt sharp claws warning him not to move. An agitated black tail beat against his legs.

"That's enough, Pye…let him up," hissed a low voice.

"Mom?" Duke asked confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Looking up at the dark stone house, Simon quivered with apprehension. So many times he had visited this place when he was alive…it never ended well. As a ghost though—well—what harm could _He_ do to a ghost? Nevertheless, his past experience left Simon wary. Bargains with _Him_ were always one sided, and Simon knew from experience that such negotiations were tremendously painful. Still there was only one way to insure that Duke fulfill Crocker destiny…and that way was through _Him_.

Simon's thoughts were interrupted by a loud hiss behind him. Turning quickly, he saw a large black cat. After a moment or two the animal darted toward the direction of the harbor and disappeared into the shadows. Something about the cat was familiar. Simon smiled. It amused him to think that his wife's precious Pyewacket had fathered the odd kitten in this section of town. His amusement, however, was short lived.

The rusting, irongate swung open in the still air making a shrill screech, and Simon knew that his presence had been noticed. He was being ordered in…negotiations had commenced.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

From her seat on the porch steps, Jess Minnion shifted her weight trying to get more comfortable. A notebook fat with family wisdom and secrets lay beside her. Her grandmother rocked slowly back and forth with her eyes closed. Jess' thoughts strayed to Nathan, and she wondered if somewhere in that notebook was her answer….

Her contemplation was interrupted by the old woman's voice. "Why did you return Girl?"

Jess took a deep breath. This was the question that she had been dreading. She knew better than to lie to her grandmother…no matter how good the liar, the woman could always tell lies from truth, and as a liar went Jess knew that she was hopeless. "Nathan…," she started slowly and then stopped. "I'm a Minnion…I have seen."

Her grandmother waited patiently with her eyes still closed.

"The troubles—Haven troubles are back." Jess continued with a shiver. "I saw Nathan…," she paused remembering the horror of her vision. "Nathan will die if I don't help…I have to try…I have to do….something."

"Hmmm…," was the response.

Jess braced herself for what would come next.

"Had me a visitor last night, didn't I," her grandmother started…"Marlena Crocker—old friend."

Jess looked up in surprise. "I thought Mrs. Crocker passed over."

"Nay, Simon passed alone...Marlena saved. Couldn't let her pay for his trouble…his killing. She tried to stop him…kept him drugged mostly."

"What happened?"

"Not mine to tell—" the old woman shook her head, "but no doubt you'll find those willing to tell the story of others."

Jess stared at her. She hadn't realized that her family was involved with the troubles…of course, that was then. Her Grandmother was younger; Minnion Magic was strong—and now…well….

Smiling weakly as though remembering something, the woman stopped rocking and turned to her granddaughter. "Marlena needs Minnion help. Me I'm old but you…. Do you understand me Girl?"

"Yes, of course, I will help…if I can."

"Of course you can—you're a Minnion…come," ended the old woman shuffling to the door of her simple cabin. "It's time."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Hi."

Duke looked up from mixing drinks and into striking green eyes framed by long blond hair.

"Maybe you could help me," began the woman flashing him a broad Farrah Fawcett smile and running her perfectly manicured hands lightly across the bar. Suddenly she looked down as though shy.

Duke's eyes followed hers and rested on her ring—something about her was very familiar. He glanced around quickly and noticed that the previously full bar was now completely empty—not another person. Interestingly that also included his employees—employees that still had a couple of hours to work…people that needed the money badly and work at every opportunity. _Something was very wrong._

"I'm new here, and I need someone to show me Haven. We could go for a walk down by the bay; it's really pretty down there. I'd love to see one of those boats…they're so big and…and…interesting."

Duke stared at her. Miss July 1988—the most beautiful woman he had ever saw. What was she doing in Haven—in his bar, and more importantly, why hadn't she aged. He saw that centerfold when he was 11.

"Do you think that you could help me? I'm sure I could find a way to repay you for your effort?"

"Nope," he said remembering Helena and the aging incident.

"Are you sure?" she said reaching out to touch his arm.

Duke quickly backed out of her reach. "You need to leave."

He watched her walk slowly toward the door and then morph into nothing. Shaking his head, he poured himself a large whiskey and with one gulp drank it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning Duke called Audrey. "Just so you know, Helena is back…well not really Helena—but Helena-like. She was at the bar late last night…and no, I didn't touch her."

Duke paused to listen to her response and then continued. "Actually, it's my day off…I'll be at my boat at least for most of the morning."

* * *

A few hours later Nathan and Audrey boarded Duke's boat. "Mmm, something smells terrific," Audrey said sniffing the air.

"Snicker-doodle brownies, my favorite cookie, Duke's Mom use to make them for me every Friday, and before you ask, yes we use to hang out together."

"What happened to her?"

"She died in the same boating accident that took Simon"

"What was she like?"

"Very pretty, real nice—everything the Duke isn't."

"You liked her."

"Yeah, but the chief didn't."

"Why?"

"Don't know…I guess he had his reasons."

"Hi Audrey, Nate," Duke greeted them. "Maybe we should talk out here."

"Nonsense, bring them in," Marlena said from the doorway. "Nathan's cookies are almost done."

Nathan stared at her stunned. "I heard you were dead," he mumbled trying to recover.

"Oh Nathan, honey, don't believe everything you hear," Marlena teased with a mischievous smile.

"Hi, I'm Audrey, Nathan's partner," Audrey said holding out her hand.

Ignoring the hand, Marlena looked deeply into Audrey's eyes for a moment or two. "I heard that you were back…so it's Audrey this time. I don't know why you bother with the name change. We all know who you are."

"Well, maybe you can tell me," Audrey replied.

"You'll know soon enough…I never believe in hurrying trouble. In the meantime, Nathan has some cookies to eat."

A few minutes later Nathan and Audrey sat at the table eating cookies. Duke joined them with a warm cup of coffee.

"These are incredible…but how come you're not eating them?" Audrey asked Duke.

"I don't really like them. She made them for Nathan."

"You told her we were coming?" asked Nathan.

"No…she sort of just knew."

"So…," started Audrey, "tell us about this Helena-like person."

"Well, like Helena she was beautiful. She came in the bar late last night and wanted some…company."

"Who did she go home with?" inquired Nathan taking out a small notebook and pen.

"No one—I told her to leave, and she disappeared."

"You called us because you told a beautiful woman to leave, and she did?" Nathan asked.

"No, I called you because she disappeared…poof…gone in thin air."

"Okay," said Audrey, "what time was this?"

"About two in the morning."

"About two in the morning, and you worked how many hours before this?"

"Audrey, I saw her."

"I'm sure you did," Nathan interjected standing. "Thanks for the cookies, Mrs. Crocker. I'm afraid we have to go…to some real police business."

* * *

Marlena watched them go. Holding Pyewacket close, she suppressed a shiver of terror. She knew that this beautiful temptress was Simon's doing, and thanks to Pye, she knew who Simon had allied with. "This won't be the end…they'll try again," she whispered to the cat. "I can't stop them…I can't stop _Him,_ but no matter the cost, I will protect my son."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Thanks for meeting me," Jess said approaching the table.

Vince raised himself partly from his seat and nodded. "Believe me, the pleasure is mine. Now how can I help you?"

"What can you tell me about Mrs. Crocker?"

Vince thought for a moment. "Marlena Crocker…what do you want to know?"

"Whatever you can tell me."

"Nice woman—much nicer than her husband. Too bad she died with him in that boating accident." Vince glanced at Jess and wondered how much he should tell her.

"Except that she didn't." Jess said looking Vince directly in the eyes.

"Oh."

Jess waited patiently for Vince to go on.

Vince swallowed visible before continuing. "I guess there are those that would call her a witch or…something. At the time she certainly helped a lot of the troubled. Of course, no one but the troubled knew that, and they were very…protective. She even tried to help Nathan; Garland didn't take too kindly to that, though…I guess that was the beginning of the end."

"What happened?"

"Well, Malena knew of the Crocker _trouble_…some say she married him despite it…some say she married him because of it. Anyway, she kept him medicated throughout most of their marriage. Probably was pretty easy—everyone knew Simon loved his drugs…wouldn't share with anyone. I figure she added something to it."

"What changed?"

"Garland got testy about her relationship with Nathan and arrested her. Something to do with pot…Simon's probably. Those days no one who could do anything to help her was particular about the exact charge."

"Did she go to jail?"

"Aye…two years in state prison—by that time Simon was well into his _trouble_…killing more and more troubled people. Shortly after she came back…" Vince paused shaking his head. "I don't know what she was doing on that boat with him, and I don't know how she survived…but she did." Vince looked up at Jess. Long dark hair and observant quick eyes…she looked a lot like her Grandmother, and he suspected that she had other Minnion attributes as well.

"I see. Thanks" said Jess preparing to leave.

"One more thing…" Vince added wondering if he had said too much…if Marlena would _object_ to having her secrets toss about.

"Yes."

"Marlena and the Minnion family were close…allies, of a sort. I don't think that ever changed. Marlena trusted the Minnions, and they trusted her…that's the only reason I'm telling you her story. If you see her…tell her that."

"Okay," Jess looked at Vince and noticed waves of uneasiness coming off him. He was frightened of Marlena, and she wondered why.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Duke Crocker?" questioned a thirty something man wearing a dark suit.

"Never heard of him," answered Duke shaking his head.

"That's too bad since I have a job for him…a delivery, easily money, just up the coast," said the man pulling out a wad of cash.

Duke looked at the money for a moment. The truth was he needed the cash. Ever since Simon showed up he had been so busy dealing with this new problem that he hadn't been making money…well, not the kind of money he could on the _greyer side of the law_.

"Yeah…maybe I do know him."

"I thought you might," responded the man laying the cash on the bar next to him. As Duke reached for the cash, the man grabbed his arm scratching him with a long black fingernail.

"What the…?" began Duke as his watched the man disappear in mid air.

"Ah, shit. How am I going to explain this to Audrey and Nathan," he whispered remembering their response to the Helena-like incident. In the end he decided to wait and see what happened. He didn't have to wait long.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Dude, you better go disinfect that thing," Sam, Duke's sometime bartender and sometime waiter said.

Duke looked down at the deep wound. It was dripping blood, and the skin around it was black and puffy. "Yeah, he must have bruised me."

"He? Dude, I didn't see anyone, but that dish crashed with a wicked break."

Duke stared at his work counter. Thick shards of white glass covered the portion directly in front of him. Duke shook his head…_maybe Sam was right…maybe it was just a broken dish. Yeah,_ he mused, _except that we don't have any white dishes. I hate white dishes. I made sure that the only dishes the Grey Gull has are black._

"Go take care of your arm. I'll this clean up," Sam added coming around the bar to where Duke stood.

"Thanks."

A few minutes later Duke's arm was disinfected and bandaged. "Look it's really slow today, Sam. I'm going out for a while. I'll be back before closing," Duke said as he fingered his keys.

"Yeah, no problem, Dude."

Duke headed for his truck…he wanted more than anything else to go home and have a long talk with his mother. He didn't know how, but she always seemed to know what was going on. When he was young that was an inconvenient problem, but now—he mused, _maybe she can tell me what's going on because I sure as hell don't have a clue._

He looked up and noticed that he was no longer heading for the truck. Duke turned around a walked toward the truck; after about two steps he started turning away from it. "What the fuck?" he said to no one in particular. He bent down and touched his legs…nothing…no feeling at all. It was like touching someone else. "Now I know how Nathan feels," he added, "or maybe I should say doesn't feel."

In the end he decided to go with it...not that he appeared to have a choice. His new _independently_ _willed_ legs carried him to the shadier side of town—the side of town he tried to avoid—especially after his run-in with Stony.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old pal, Duke Crocker."

Duke cringed as he recognized the voice. It was Vic, Stony's partner and the muscle of the arrangement.

"Got old Stony put in jail…now didn't you. And here you are just like you were a Christmas gift all wrapped up and delivered straight to my door, so to speak."

Duke winced in anticipation. Ever since Simon's ghostly appearance and knowledge of his inherited trouble, he stopped carrying a gun or even a knife. Unarmed Vic was larger and more experience than he was…and armed Vic would not hesitate to even a score, particularly against an unarmed man. Vic's sense of fair play trended more toward prison etiquette than church sermons. "Well, at least I won't have to worry about killing troubled people…seeing as I'll be dead," Duke mumbled.

Vic pulled out a LHR combat knife from its sheath and charged Duke. He moved quickly out of the way and grabbed Vic's knife hand. It was like his arms and hands joined his newly independent legs, and they were fast and strong. He wrenched the 12.5 inch weapon away from Vic cutting him in the process. Vic's blood oozed out and was absorbed into Duke's skin super-charging him. He flung Vic across the street and then was on him. Holding the razor-sharp blade against Vic's throat, Duke paused. Tiny drops of blood dripped from the knife's edge. This wasn't him…this wasn't what he wanted to do. He consciously tried to drop the knife. He couldn't move. It was all he could do to keep from killing the man. Quickly he dipped a free finger into the blood forming on Vic's throat. He felt the power increase, but this time he focused all his amplified strength into his inward struggle for control. He flung the knife into a wooden fence where it lodged like an arrow on a target. Regaining control over his limbs, Duke ran.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Marlena was on deck and waiting for Duke. She knew something was wrong; she could feel it. She watched him get out of his truck and head toward the boat.

"He has no aura; he must be resisting it," she said to Pye. The cat paused looking at Duke as if to confirm her statement. Marlena quickly put in place her psychic guards and at the same time reminded herself that her son was in there…somewhere…fighting for his life.

"You need to leave," Duke said coldly as he jumped on deck.

Marlena slowly nodded and stepped off the boat. She took a couple of steps and noticed that Pyewacket wasn't with her. Turning, she saw Pye slice vicious long rips in the back of Duke's leg. Thick red gashes appeared, but no blood oozed from them. Marlena watched as the cuts turned black and then healed. Calling the cat to her, she scooped him up. "I see," Marlena whispered as she buried her face in his fur.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"We have to stop by Duke's boat," said Audrey shoving her phone back in her pocket.

Nathan looked at her irritated. "What is it now?"

"Katie called and said he was supposed to meet a food vender early this morning—he missed the meeting, and he still isn't in. She tried calling him, but he won't answer his phone. She's worried."

"Probably just had a hot date."

"With his mom there?"

"Never stopped his dad."

Audrey took a deep breath. The tension between Nathan and Duke had escalated since her kidnapping. "I promised Katie we would look it to it."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

A few minutes later Audrey and Nathan were at the dock and walking toward Duke's boat.

"I shoot trespassers—all trespassers," said a cold, malicious voice behind them.

They turned and saw Duke welding a huge monster of a gun. "That's a WTS .50 BMG Pistol. I saw one demonstrated once when I was in the FBI," Audrey whispered.

"It looks like a rocket launcher," observed Nathan.

"Close enough," she admitted.

"Duke, are you okay. Katie phoned me-she was worried," Audrey called out trying to make her voice nonchalant and soothing.

"Why?"

"She was worried."

"So."

"Come on, Parker, let's go…he's obviously fine."

"He doesn't sound fine to me," Audrey whispered.

"Maybe that's because you don't really know him like I do. You think he's good…he's not…he's cold, manipulative, and cruel. You're finally seeing the real Duke."

Audrey looked back at Duke. "Something is wrong," she said shaking her head. "Duke, maybe we should talk."

"Maybe you should leave—while you still can."

"Come on, Parker," Nathan said pulling Audrey toward the truck. "We got work to do."

"Okay, but trust me something is very wrong."

"Like what? He's a callous, cold-blooded bastard. I told you."

"It's wrong as in why does he have that gun. The WTS .50 BMG was designed to be used against tanks and armored vehicles. It would blow us apart…it would also shoot straight through us and demolish his boat. On a bad day Duke might feel like shredding us, but he would never accept the destruction of his boat as collateral damage."

"It was a bluff then."

"No…the Duke we just talked to was not bluffing. There is something very wrong."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the review…although I like to leave a few things unexplained for the reader to ponder, I have, in this case, left too much for too long. Perhaps this chapter will help…thank you for alerting me to the problem and for hanging in there.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Fidgeting Marlena shifted in her chair on Audrey's porch. Off to the side she watched a feathery grey seabird gracefully swoop and perch near a group of trees. In the bay glistening, blue water moved peacefully with a natural ebb and flow. The outside world was a stark contrast to the apprehension she felt growing inside her. Lucy Ripley always made her nervous. Pye tucked himself behind her legs. She reached down and rubbed his soft face. "I know…I never trusted her either, but we don't have a choice. Ally or enemy, she is powerful—always has been. The trouble is one never knows which side she'll take until it is too late. I just hope that this time around she's developed a fondness for my son."

"Can I help you?" asked Audrey as she stepped on the porch.

Marlena stood. "Could we talk?"

"Of course, come in."

* * *

A few minutes later the two women were settled in chairs and in the middle of a deep conversation.

"Okay," Audrey responded trying to make sense of what she just heard, "so you believe that Simon has possessed Duke?"

"No, Duke is from my blood, too. Simon is not nearly strong enough to overcome Duke, and I doubt he would be foolish enough to try." Marlena paused; she considered telling Audrey about the source—_Him_ but realized quickly that the girl wasn't ready. If told, she would no doubt approach _Him_ and…. Marlena shivered not wanting to think about the outcome. Audrey would learn soon enough about Haven's _Darkside_…maybe then she would be ready. "No, Simon had assistance…powerful assistance. That's why I need your help."

"You think that some sort of demon has possessed him?"

"Yes."

"I really don't know what I can do…I'm not a priest or whoever deals with things like that."

Marlena ran her fingers nervously through her hair. "You really don't remember your life as Lucy…or Sarah?"

"Pretty much not at all."

Marlena sighed. Her one hope was diminishing fast.

"Of course, I'll do whatever I can to help Duke, but I need you to tell me everything you know about Lucy and Sarah."

"At least you're willing to help. That's certainly a change from your past lives."

Audrey force herself to swallow the little anger and the huge amount of fear creeping up her throat. "Tell me about them."

"Are you sure that you want to know?"

"Yes."

"I don't know much about Sarah…I was a child when you were her. I do remember my parents and others being terrified of her. Apparently she was quite brutal, even to those she _helped_…_helped_ being a somewhat facetious term."

"I don't understand."

"Sarah's kind of help always seemed to cause more heartache than actually resolving the issue. She was a very cruel person, and that without a doubt was reflected in her actions."

"Oh…was Lucy better?"

"Lucy was better, only…" Marlena looked thoughtfully at Audrey and wondered just how much of Lucy's life the girl remembered.

"I want you to tell me everything you know—that includes the bad."

"Lucy was, by all reports, better than Sarah, but sometimes it was like the Sarah personality resurfaced. She could be just as pitiless, certainly as violent as Sarah. The problem was you never knew which side you were dealing with…she could truly help, or she could obliterate everything in her path. That was especially true when…."

"When what?"

"When the Colorado Kid came to Haven—apparently, she fell in love with him and wanted to protect him, but…."

"But?"

"She ended up…she ended up destroying a lot of people in the process."

"She killed your husband?"

"Simon…no."

"Simon's activities killed him. While it is true that Simon killed the troubled that came to him and asked to be killed, he also became judge, jury and executioner for many. He thought that it was up to him to decide whether a troubled person lived or died. He killed a lot of people…because he could. You must understand in his final days Simon became a feared monster; he even tried to kill Lucy—probably thought of her as competition. I…"

"Go on, please."

"I arranged for Simon to take the boat out, and I made sure that the right people knew where we would be. I couldn't let him keep killing all those innocent people. I had no choice." Marlena's mouth turned up slightly remembering. "Imagine my surprise when I woke up on shore still alive…anyway, that was then; this is now."

"What more can you tell me about Lucy?"

"Obviously, we were never friends…no more than a mouse could be friends with a cat. Sarah had no compassion—no humanity. Lucy had more. Maybe you're learning each time around."

"I'd like to think that. Audrey smiled finally feeling that she gained a friend—someone who truly understood her. Do you know where I go…exact what I am?"

"No…only you know that. I do know that in one form or another you have always followed the troubles."

"I'm sorry that we weren't friends when I was Lucy…but I'd like that to change that."

Suddenly Marlena saw a glimpse of the future. She smiled weakly and realized that her days were numbered, and the number was far too small to encourage a budding friendship. "Can you help Duke?"

"If you mean can I cast out whatever is in him, I don't think so."

Marlena's face dropped.

"But I will help in any way I can."

"Remember that thing is not him…but he is in there too."

"I won't forget."

"You love Duke," she continued, looking at Audrey.

"Yes…I do in a way. He's my friend—close friend, and I promise you I will do everything I can to help him."

* * *

Marlena scooped up Pyewacket and carried him down the stairs whispering softly. "She wants to help, but I don't think she is strong enough yet. Ironic isn't it, Sarah and Lucy would have been more than strong enough, but probably not willing to help. Audrey wants to help but can't." Marlena rubbed her fingers through the cat's soft fur and continued. "So my friend, we will do all we can…and perhaps with some Minnion help…."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Guy probably shot his wife and kids and then turned the gun on himself," explained Haven's newest cop.

"Could it have been a trouble?" Audrey whispered to Nathan.

"Doubt it—according to the neighbors, he was out of work and about ready to lose the house…sounds more like a victim of the economy than a trouble.

"Yeah…okay." Audrey glanced across the street and saw Duke leaning against a tree smoking.

"Hey," she yelled crossing the street, "since when do you smoke."

"Since when is it your business?"

"Duke, I care."

"Why?" His voice seemed to chill the air between them.

Audrey paused. She needed evidence that Marlena's story was true. "Remember a couple of weeks ago when we went out to that movie and dinner in Boston."

"Yeah, we should do that again," he said with a predatory smile.

"Yeah…," she replied nodding her head slowly. _Except_, she thought, _we never went out to a movie or dinner, and we certainly never went to Boston_.

"So why is he here?" Nathan asked watching Duke from the crime scene.

Audrey shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Do you think he could have done this?"

She looked back at Duke for a moment or two.

"Parker?"

"No…Duke didn't do this," she answered honestly not completely sure that the entity across the street was as innocence. She glanced down at Nathan's arm—at his new tattoo and knew that he was waiting for any excuse to go after Duke. _I might not be able to cast that thing out, _she thought,_ but hopefully I can keep Nathan from destroying an innocence man and getting himself killed in the process. _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Marlena gazed out at the peaceful bay before using Audrey's key to open the door. Picking up her satchel she stepped through the door and closed it. Her bag contained everything she would need—the proper oils, candles, and a few unmentionable tools of her trade. In order to work, this spell required more than the standard ingredients. Pye rubbed against her legs reminding her that she had his complete commitment. Apparently, she had Audrey's support too, since when asked the girl had simply handed her the key without a word.

* * *

Duke struggled to gain control of his body.

_Damn it, if only I weren't so tired_, he thought.

_Duke…son._

He gathered his strength and tried to look through eyes that were no longer his own.

_Duke, honey, I'm here with you._

Feeling a quiet surge of strength, he knew that somehow his mother had joined him in his fight.

_I know you're exhausted, but draw on me…you must fight…you must retake what is yours_, urged Marlena.

* * *

"So tell me again why we're here," asked Nathan sitting at one of the Grey Gull's tables.

"I just think that we need to be here," answered Audrey not wanting to tell him that Marlena asked her to be there.

* * *

With Marlena's encouragement, slowly Duke regained control of his body…first his eyes and face, then his arms and legs.

_Good, _added the part of him that was his mother, _now go to the Grey Gull before he regains control. I will keep you strong until then._

Duke felt like he was in a daze. He forced himself to drive as fast as he dared and then literally ran to the front door of the structure.

"Dude," said Sam coming around the corner of the bar, "man where have you been? You look seriously spent, Dude."

Duke felt the thing inside of him reclaim control. He watched in horror as his body grabbed Sam and picked up a large knife they used to cut fruit.

_Mom_?His mind asked desperately. Nothing…he was once more alone.

* * *

Audrey felt the shift from the real Duke to the interloper. She automatically stepped toward them.

"Parker…move, I have a clear shot," she heard Nathan say.

"No…put your gun away.

"Parker, damn it, I've been waiting all my life for this. He finally screwed up."

"No…not this way," she said keeping her eyes on Duke and making sure to block Nathan's clear shot.

"Duke...put down the knife."

Suddenly, Marlena exploded through the door. "You don't want him; you want me. He is nothing—no special talents, but think what you could do as me…the magic you would have."

The entity as Duke paused and cocked his head to one side considering.

"That's right…I can give you magic. You want magic. Leave him and come into me…come on."

Duke collapsed to the floor. Marlena's brown eyes turned red as the demon shifted from his body to hers. Audrey raced to Duke's side as Nathan trained his gun on Marlena. Before he could react, the entity in Marlena's body charged him. Jess Minnion quickly moved in front of Nathan with her grandmother's ancient athame. The athame sliced straight into Marlena's heart. With a horrible screech the creature fled.

Sinking to the ground, clutching her wound, Marlena whispered, "Thank you, Minnion. I knew you would find a way." Looking at Audrey, she continued, "Simon will not bother the living again…I will see to that." She smiled, "…remind my son that he is from my blood, too." Losing strength, she struggled to continue. "Tell Duke I love him...his Grandmother, my mother, and Pye….

She was gone before she could finish.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Duke watched the gentle roll of the waves and felt the boat pitch likewise in sync. Pyewacket purred peacefully in his lap…_what a difference_, he thought, _what a difference since that first day—the dream, Pye with his sharp claws buried in my chest and…Mom sitting by my bed…alive…and now…now she's gone. It doesn't seem possible. _Duke lightly rubbed his forehead. He could still feel her inside…still hear her. It was the only thing that he had left, and he wondered how long it would last.

The thud of two car doors closing brought Duke out of his reflection. He watched Nathan and Jess Minnion make their way to his boat.

"Since when does that cat let you hold him?" asked Nathan stepping on deck.

"Since I stopped thinking about Dad and his side of the family and started thinking about Mom's." Duke said looking down at Pye and stroking his soft fur.

"I should probably thank you," he continued addressing Jess. "Without you that thing would still be here...still in me or…." He looked up with eyes that reflected deep sorrow…grief that would probably be with him in one form or another for rest of his life.

Jess finished his statement. "And without me your mother would still be alive."

"Yeah."

"I am sorry…I never wanted…."

"Yeah, I know. You never wanted to kill her, and I never wanted her to die saving me…but she's still gone." Duke turned his face, but not before Nathan and Jess saw his eyes wet with sharp pain.

"Audrey?" Nathan asked quietly attempting to change the subject.

"She came by earlier and helped me piece together a few things." He paused looking out in the distance. "Nate, I'm leaving for a while. Pye and I are going to visit my grandmother…Mom's Mom. I don't know when I will be back."

Nathan nodded thinking of Audrey and trying to hide his delight. "I'll keep an eye on things."

"I thought you might…and Nate?"

"Yeah."

"Just so you know…the difference between Simon and me…is Mom." Duke lowered his voice so that only Nathan could hear him. "The trouble I inherited from Simon is weak compared to her power…that same power is in me. I'm not Simon and approved list or not, you're not going to kill me. _I will see to that_."

** ...**

**Thank you for reading The Visitor. I hope you enjoyed the story. Since there seemed to be some questions throughout, please let me know if I have left anything unanswered. I'll respond in a final update.

Also, I want to thank those of you who so kindly reviewed my story. It is always wonderful to hear that readers are reading, enjoying, and questioning. The questioning is particularly helpful as what is clear in the mind of the writer is not necessarily clear on the computer screen.

PS. In case you are unaware of it—Duke's last words "_I will see to that"_ mimic Marlena's words in the previous chapter when she references Simon bothering the living.

Please check out my other Haven story "Forever Changed" by Jopar.


End file.
